The Seduction of Fox William Mulder
by trycee
Summary: The purpose for Scully's assignment to Mulder was more than she thought. How will both Mulder and Scully feel once they find out?
1. Chapter 1

**The Seduction of Fox William Mulder**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Pre-Pilot and Season 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

_**1992:**_

"He's getting too close," the Elder Syndicate member said with a hoarse voice.

CGB stared out across the race track, puffing on his cancerstick as he took in the scenary around them. The smell of fresh horse manure permeated the air with the intense smell of tobacco as well. The Elder member was seated in his own area, with only his henchman seated above him. CGB turned to the Elder, listening to the harshness of his voice.

"He's devoted to the X-files. He's made himself a nuisance."

"He needs a distraction," CGB finally said. "Someone on our side."

"Who do we have?", the Elder leader asked.

"We need someone fresh and new. Someone who we can use for our purposes," CGB stated, dragging out the puff of tainted air from his lungs. "A woman."

"A woman?"

"He has a weakness,' CGB stated. "We find a beautiful young woman with extreme intelligence to match his intellect and we have him. She has to be pretty, a natural beauty, intelligent and willing to report to us on his activities."

"Will he trust her?"

"He's paranoid. But the right woman will make him weak," CGB smiled wickedly. "We find the right one and we can use her like we did Diana."

The Elder member nodded. "Find her soon!"

CGB stood up and walked off, his poisonious cigarette smoke leaving a trail in his wake.

_**Unknown Location:**_

CGB looked around at the board room he was sharing with several nameless men. He glanced at each photo they passed him. "They're too made-up," he said with disappointment in his voice. "Too much makeup."

"Sir," one of them spoke up. "These are all the single women of the FBI."

"Most of these are Mulder's tastes," another added. "There's blonds and brunettes, most of them are near his height and with impeccable creditials."

"They're not right!", he said, his voice rising. "These aren't his type!", he said, shoving stacks of photos on to the floor. He pulled out a cigarette and as he began to light his eye caught a photo of a woman he'd not seen before. "Who is this?"

"Sir?", one of the nameless men answered. "This is Dr. Dana Scully."

"Really?", CGB said, excitedly. "A scientist. Someone who we could get to invalidate his work," he said, staring at her photos. "What's her stats?"

"She's no where near what he likes," one of them mentioned. "She's a short red-head."

"He'd feel the need to protect her," CGB said, staring at the fresh young face in front of him. "She's fit?"

"Yes, she works out but she's currently assigned to Quantico."

"She'd be the type he'd fall for...", CGB reasoned. "She's nothing like Diana or Phoebe or the other women that have broken his heart so he'll let his guard down. She's extremely intelligent so she'll match him there. "

"She's Irish Catholic, though not devote, " one of them said, reading her info off the computer screen. "She lives in Georgetown in a 2 bedroom, 1 ½ bathroom apartment. Her parents are still both alive and married. She has two brothers and one sister."

"She's a doctor but not practising," another added. "Not sure why. She had a relationship with her FBI instructor Jack Willis and before that she was dating a married man, her professor."

"So she dates co-workers or her teachers. Perfect," he smiled. "Is she dating anyone now?", CGB asked, staring at her photo as more of her were being printed and shoved in his hands.

"Ah, yes a Ethan Minette. A television producer."

"We need to remove him out of the picture," CGB stated. "Mulder must know she's available," he said, staring at photos of Dana Scully swimming in the FBI training pool and working out in the weight rooms. "She's intelligent, she's small and vulnerable, and attractive," he said, with a sly smile. "He'll fall for her and we can use her to break him!"

"Sir, are you sure?", one of the asked, staring at all the stacks of photos of other female agents they were surrounded by.

"I'm sure," he said, with a wicked smile. "We'll tell her its her job to report back to us. She'll think she's doing her mission as a Scientist, her duty. She'll inadvertently seduce him," he said, with a smile.

The other men looked surprised. "Sir?"

CGB tore himself away from her photo. "Pack it up. I found her."

_**Section Chief Scott Blevins Office:**_

Fox William Mulder sat in front of the Senior Chief along with two men he didn't recognize. One was chain smoking on foul-smelling cigarettes, the other dark haired man stared at him and it unnerved him. He'd been asked to report to Chief Blevin's office and he was afraid they might send him back to the Violent Crimes division. He fidgeted in his seat as they stared at him. "Agent Mulder," Chief Blevins begun. "This is the file of your new partner we're assigning you."

"A partner?", Mulder looked surprised. "I don't really need a partner."

"If the X-files division is to be remain a division, Agent, then you will need to have a partner. Her name is Agent Dana Scully," he said, passing Mulder the file.

"She's green!", Mulder huffed. "She teaches. She's never been out in the field."

"We expect you to orientate her but you should have no problems. She is a Federal Agent," Blevins said. "She has been trained."

"What reason are you suddenly assigning me a partner?", Mulder said, staring at his superiors. "Is it because I'm coming close to the Truth!"

CGB smirked as he puffed on his cigarettes but remained quiet. Mulder noted him in the corner but continued to glare at Blevins.

"Either you accept a new partner or we will reassign you back to the Violent Crimes Division."

Mulder was suddenly quiet.

"Now, she is assigned to make reports using her scientific background on your cases," the dark haired man informed him. "She will report to us on the validity of these cases."

Mulder sucked in the air.

"Is that understood, Agent Mulder?"

"Crystal clear," Mulder said, rising up, the file in his hand. "When will I get this new partner?"

"Expect her in the next few days," Blevins said.

Mulder looked at each man once last time, his eyes lingering on the silent cigarette smoking man in the corner before he walked out the door.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Seduction of Fox William Mulder**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Pre-Pilot and Season 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

_**Georgetown, D.C.: A van parked Outside of Dana Scully's Residence:**_

CGB smiled at the pretty young agent who entered her apartment door, slamming it behind her. He watched on his monitors as she tossed her keys down and headed for her refrigerator. He watched as she poured herself a drink and walked into her bedroom, taking off her clothes, much to his amusement and slipping on a robe. He watched as she entered her bathroom and turned on the bathwater, pouring some fragrant bubble bath into the water as it filled. The phone rang and he placed his headphones on, listening to her private conversation. "Ethan, I thought you'd be here already."

"Dana, I told you I had to work late."

"You said that the last time," she sighed.

"We're about to go off on a private weekend, Dana. I need to work extra hours before we take our vacation."

"You're always busy," she complained.

"That's enough!", he said, growing angry. "Now, I don't want to hear another word about this!"

"But Ethan...," she began.

"You heard me!", he said, angrily. "We've been through this, Dana! I'm a TV Producer, therefore my life involves working for long periods of time!"

"I know that," she said, as her face reddened. "I'm not trying to make you angry!"

"We'll you did!", he scoffed. "This conversation is over!"

"I'll be here when you get home," she said, with a quivering voice as the sound of the dial tone sounded in her ear.

She stared at the phone for a long moment and then retreated to her bathroom, wiping away a few tears as she removed her robe and slipped into the water. He puffed on his cigarette as he watched her dial a number in her phone. "Missy?"

"Hey, sis, what's wrong?", Melissa asked.

"Its not working out between us," Scully said, splashing in her bath.

"I don't think he's right for you anyway, Dana."

"I know, you hate him."

"I don't hate him. I despise him!", Melissa joked. "I'm just glad you didn't get serious with this guy."

"I wanted too," Scully sighed. "He's tall, professional, a lot younger than I normally date..."

"Which is the only positive thing about him," Missy added. "He's a jerk and he treats you badly, Dana. Why are you taking it?"

"I'm not TAKING anything," Scully yelled into the phone. "Jesus, Missy, why do you tick me off so much?"

"I'm your sister, Dana, and I'm concerned! You don't have the best track record with men."

"NEITHER DO YOU!", she said, sitting up in the tub.

Missy sighed. "I know but you have the worst taste of either of us."

"Thanks," Dana said, smoothing the bubbles over her leg as her anger dissipated quickly.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all," Missy stated.

"You don't have to be," Scully sighed. "Its ending between us. Its just a matter of time."

"I hope so," Missy said. "Besides, there's someone who is really and truly meant for you Dana. Someone who will love and cherish you the way you deserve to be treated."

"I wish the same for you, sis," Scully added. "I'll talk to you later, Missy."

"Love you, sis."

"Love you."

"Bye," they both said.

Scully hung up the phone and CGB removed his head phones. He pulled out another cigarette from his pocket and lit it. He stared back at the naked woman on screen who laid her head back in the tub, enjoying the feel of her bubble bath. "Yes, you will do," he said, looking at her curves. "Small, petite, beautiful, intelligent. Fox Mulder won't be able to resist."

He turned off the monitor and moved up to the front of the white truck. He nodded to the driver who pulled out from in front of her home. He glanced at her window and grinned.

_**Alexandria, VA-Mulder's apartment:**_

Mulder was staring out the window when a white truck pulled up in front of his apartment. He watched the truck with interest but saw no movement. He sighed and grabbed up the file that lay on his desk before him. He sunk down into his sofa and opened to the photo of a young girl, in his mind until he looked at her age. He stared at her photo, mesmerized. "Cute," he said, to himself, and then read all of her credentials including her dissertation. He sighed and tossed her folder on his coffee table. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. CGB watched as the phone rang and then slipped on his headphones. "Mulder, this line isn't secure."

"Of course it is," Mulder sighed. "Langley, I need your help. I need you to look up a name. Give me everything you have on her."

"I can't believe you used my real name!", Langley said horrified.

"Its secure!", Mulder sighed.

"Is this some new date, Mulder?", Froehike asked, butting in on the conversation.

"I've been assigned a partner."

"Ouch!", Langley responded. "That's got to hurt!"

"The bureau sticking their nose in where it doesn't belong, huh, Mulder?", Byers stated.

"And another woman at that."

"OH!", Froehike said. "What, you worried you'll end up doing the mattress mambo with this one too?"

"Or fall in love and get married," Byers said. "Like Diana."

"Diana was a mistake, fellas. She's nothing like Diana. I made a vow not to get involved ever again with my partner."

"So whats so special about this one?", Byers asked.

"She's a doctor."

"Oh, a doctor," Langley said.

"Shes only 5'2 and a redhead," Mulder said, rolling his eyes. "NOT my taste at all."

"Give us her name so we can see for ourselves."

"Dana Katherine Scully."

"Dana Katherine Scully," Froehike repeated as he typed in the FBI main-frame he had hacked. "Yowza, I think I'm in love...", he said, staring at her photo.

"She's okay, Nothing special," Mulder sighed. "I'm sure she's probably a real dog in person," he giggled.

"If so, point me to the nearest dog house!", Froehike said.

"You're already there Froehike," Mulder answered.

"What did you need to know?", Byers asked.

"Anything unusual in her history?", Mulder asked. "Like a reason they assigned HER to me to debunk my work?"

"Seems to be a true hard-ass," Langley said. "She's a skeptic, Mulder. Be on guard."

"Just great," Mulder sighed. "Just what I needed hitched to my wheel...a non-believer."

"Sorry man," Froehike said.

"Yeah, Mulder, were sorry about it."

"I'll contact you soon," Mulder said, hanging up.

He stared at the folder in front of him and pushed at his coffee table, pushing the file away from him. "A partner," he said, shaking his head. "Just great!"

CGB looked up from the screen and pulled off his headphones. "This will work," he said, looking down at the monitor of the face of his own son.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Seduction of Fox William Mulder**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Pre-Pilot and Season 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

_**X-Files Office, FBI basement**_

Fox Mulder stared at his watch. He'd been on edge for days, waiting for this new Partner to arrive. He heard her voice first which sounded inviting but he was more than a little surprised at the woman with her tiny outstretched hand. She was stunning with incredible oceanic eyes and fire-red lips. He stared for what felt like an eternity as he shook her hand. And after his little scare tactic in which he came dangerously close to her, he turned his back and she left, a smile on her face. He couldn't wipe the smile off his own face or control the twinge stirring in his body. She was much more attractive in person than her photo and her mind also was a huge turn-on for him. He couldn't help himself, as he sat back in his chair, smiling into the air, remembering every detail from how she smelled to the expression on her face when he'd said, "Extraterrestrials," to the length of her hair and way she tried to argue with him.

"Get it together, Mulder," he chastised himself. "She's not your play-thing...she's your partner. A spy," he reminded himself. "Don't grow attached," he spoke, to himself.

His mind told him to watch her but he couldn't help the sudden feeling he had the minute he'd turned around and saw her standing there. The way she'd smiled, the slight hint of fear in her eyes for a split second that vanished as suddenly as her smiled had. He wanted to know more about her.

He shoved her folder into his desk and then grabbed up his suit jacket and headed for the door. He needed to get ready for their trip the next day. He couldn't wait to see her again.

Dana Scully had made it to the elevator, a satisfied look on her face. She was happy with herself. She had passed his little 'test' but mainly, she had been impressed with other things. She hadn't expected him to look the way he did. To be wearing those glasses, and look as sexy as he had. She breathed heavily, thinking of the man that was just a few short steps away. He had come close to her and she could still smell his scent. She felt a stirring within her she hadn't had with Ethan . 'He's your superior,' she thought to herself. 'You better not!', she inwardly reprimanded herself as she made her way back up the elevator. 'You have a boyfriend.'

_**Dana Scully's Residence:**_

"I've been thinking since you came to see me this afternoon," Ethan began. "I don't want you working with Spooky, Dana."

Scully looked up from the meal she had prepared for the both of them. "Ethan, this afternoon, you told me to go and call you when I get there."

"I changed my mind," he said, sipping on his wine. "We set aside this vacation time, we're going."

"Ethan, I've just been assigned. I can't just tell them no. I'm an FBI Agent."

"You're also my girlfriend, Dana."

"Ethan, this is my job. I have no other choice."

"Yes you do," he said, looking at her. "You go and tell them that you're turning down the assignment."

"I can't do that," she said, shaking her head. "I have a job to do."

"I don't like the idea of you throwing away your career to be with Spooky. I mean, he's a single man. You'll be alone with him a lot."

"What are you saying?", she said, surprised. "Are you saying you don't trust me, Ethan?"

"Its not you I'm worried about," he said, pushing his half eaten plate away from him. "You never know what he is up too. I heard he got involved with his last partner, married her but it lasted less than two weeks and that's why he hasn't had a partner since. I don't want you being his next EX."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Whose being ridiculous? I know more about him than you do!"

"No, I don't know much about him, Ethan. I only know that he is a brilliant criminal profiler and this is my first assignment out in the field. You should be excited for me."

"Why, so you can go out to Oregon with him and stay in some cheesy hotel doing god knows what with him and I can't know!"

"You are unbelievable," she sighed.

"I know some things about him!", he said. "As a matter of fact, a guy gave me some information about him just the other day. He's cracked, Dana. They're trying to boot his ass out of the FBI. And they'll take you down with him!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," she said, rising from the table.

"I told you I don't want you to work with him. That's what I meant!"

"I think you need to leave," she said, pointing towards the door. "I'll drop off your things at your place when I come back."

"What are you saying?", Ethan said, shocked. "You're breaking it off with me over Spooky Mulder?"

"I'm saying that no one, not my brothers, my father or any man will stand there and demand that I do anything," she said, pointing again to the door. "Leave now or I'll cuff you."

"You've been teaching, what, 2 years, Dana? You probably don't even know how to shoot a gun," he sneered, as he opened the door. "You're throwing away a 5 month relationship for this man that's circling the drain? Really? When you come crawling back to me, Dana, I'm not taking you back!", he said, slamming the door.

Scully quickly locked it behind her and leaned against the wall. She pushed herself off the wall and quickly cleaned up the plates and washed and cleaned up the kitchen. She then began to pack. She had to meet Mulder the next morning to take a flight to Oregon.

CGB watched with a smile on his face as he saw Ethan pull out from along the street. "That was a success," he said, to the driver. "Now, we watch them. I want a full team to bug the X-files office, I want a team to monitor them 24/7 or until I deem it unnecessary."

The driver nodded.

"Two attractive Agents. Both Single. A man and a woman. Its just a matter of time before they do something. Fox Mulder won't be able to resist Dana Scully. I chose the right one, I could tell," he smirked. "He liked what he saw."

"Sir, how do you know?", the driver asked.

He puffed out the smoke in his lungs. "Because I liked what I saw."

The dark haired driver stared at his new boss. He hated him but he had no choice but to sit and wait with him.

"See, we manipulate them without them knowing," he said, puffing on his cancer-stick. "They're Pawns in the game. And Pawns should never know it."

Alex Krychek pulled out into traffic leaving her residence in the distance.

_**Season 7: Fox Mulder Apartment:**_

Scully was seated so close to Mulder she thought she'd nearly melded to his side. She could feel the familiar tingle shoot through her body at the proximity to him but she dared not move. She had to remember to breath as Mulder slipped his hand over hers and held her hand onto his lap. She glanced up at him and could see a tiny smile on his lips as he pretended this was natural for them both, to be watching a movie holding hands in his lap. There was a thump on Mulder's door and he looked at her for the first time since he'd grabbed her hand. He squeezed her hand tightly and then let go and she felt the electrical charge that had been shooting through her had been unplugged.

Mulder stood up and grabbed up his weapon and approached his front door. Scully pulled out her own weapon though she continued to sit on the sofa. She wasn't sure she could move at that point, anyway. Mulder looked through the keyhole and then quickly flung open his door and checked the hall. He came back with a brown envelope in his hand and sat back down next to her. They both placed their weapons on his coffee table and looked at each other curiously.

"There was no sign of the person that left it there," he said.

"Open it," Scully said, with a hint of disappointment in her voice that again an X-file would interfere with them.

Mulder ripped the brown envelope open.

"What is it?", she asked impatiently.

"Its documents. About us," he said, looking at her.

"About us?", she said, alarmed. "What does it say?"

"Its called **_The Seduction of Fox William Mulder_**."

"BY WHO?", she said, raising her voice.

Mulder smiled and touched his hand to her cheek. "By you, Scully."

"Me?", she said, surprised.

"According to this, you were sent not only to spy on me but to seduce me."

Scully's mouth gaped open as she stared at Mulder for a long moment. "WHAT?", she finally said.

"According to this, you were hand-picked for me!", he said, in disbelief. "You were to be my distraction!"

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Seduction of Fox William Mulder**

**Part 4**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Pre-Pilot and Season 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files, this is written for fun not profit.**

_**Apartment of Fox Mulder:**_

Scully snatched the papers out of Mulder's hands, reading it as fast as she could. "Agent Dana Scully is determined to be the right female Agent to seduce Fox William Mulder. Agent Scully is fit, petite with impeccable credentials that will match that of Mulder's. She has an Irish Catholic background and will soon be single and available for temptation of Mulder."

She stared at the papers in her hand and then turned to Mulder. "Oh my god!"

Mulder nodded and then re-took the paper-work, reading over it. "Agent Scully will be assigned to Fox Mulder to debunk his work and as an offer of weakness. Our hope is that Agent Mulder will either violate the rules of fraternization by engaging in an affair with Ms. Scully," he said, glancing over to her. She sat next to him, her mouth gaped open in shock. "Or that he bonds with her and we can use said bond for our own purposes."

Mulder flipped the paper over but it was blank on the other side. He shifted to the next paper that had transcribed quotes of private conversations between the two of them in the X-files office and in their own homes. "Someone wanted us to find this, Scully."

Tears were trailing down her face and she quickly wiped them away. "Mulder," she said, with trembling hands. "You've never thought I was only trying to seduce you, did you?"

Mulder smiled, his mind going back to when they'd first met. "I'd wanted you too. Especially that first night in the hotel room when you were in your underwear. God, I wanted you too."

Scully looked surprised. "But Mulder, I never intended to seduce you. I didn't know that's why they chose me," she said, wiping at fresh tears.

"Scully," Mulder said, shaking his head. "I know that. After all these years, I know that."

"I just don't want you to think that of me," she said. "It makes me angry that they would try to use me that way."

"Obviously, they got something right!", Mulder said, retaking her hand in his. "We are attracted to each other, Scully, we've always been."

Scully locked eyes with Mulder. This was the first time either of them had acknowledge that they had feelings for each other. "I know. I was quite...taken with you that first day I met you," she smiled.

"I as well," he said, glancing back down at the paper. "This part though, right here...this 'will soon be single'."

Scully looked surprised. "His name was Ethan Minette, Mulder. We dated maybe 4 months or so, I don't remember. He knew of you and when I was assigned to you, he told me some horrible things about you and told me I couldn't work with you."

Mulder cocked his head to the side, astonished. "He told _**you**_, you couldn't work with me?"

"Yes," she said, as her eyes began to dry up.

"I assume it then ended."

"Exactly," she said. "You don't see me sitting here with him, do you?"

"No," Mulder said. "You just never told me about him."

"Mulder, I could say the same thing about you and..._**her**_," she said, rolling her eyes.

Mulder was silent. "I just don't like reading about an old boyfriend instead of hearing it from you."

Scully looked surprised. "Mulder, you and I haven't officially declared anything..._**Yet**_."

Mulder looked at her. "I think you know how I feel, Scully. And I know you feel the same way."

"I do," she said, licking her lips nervously.

"I'm not upset that they tried to send you to seduce me. I am grateful you were sent my way. I can't imagine the past 7 years without you."

"Mulder," she said, shaking her head. "I think we would've still found our way to eachother...somehow."

Mulder nodded. "I guess they're attempt backfired, huh."

Scully blushed and touched his hand. They both smiled at each other.

"I'd like to know who slipped this under my door. "

"Its obvious they're trying to cause a rift between us," she said, with her eyes locked on his.

Mulder sat there a moment, taking in the sight of her. " I guess I'm not surprised that they would send you to seduce me, Scully."

"Why is that?", she said, with her eye brow rising.

"Because you're a gorgeous woman who I've wanted since I first laid eyes on you."

Scully gasped.

"And because it worked."

"Mulder, we've never slept together...YET," she said, letting the word linger in the air. Mulder sat up suddenly, his arm wrapping around her and pulling her close to him.

They were inches away from each other, their lips close to touching. "You captured my attention immediately Scully. I think if they'd sent someone tall, a brunette or a blond, I would've been suspicious right away. I would've known what they were up too. They were smart in sending you."

He could see her eyes turn from delighted to saddened and he kissed her lips softly in a chaste kiss. "You snuck up on me and before I knew it, I was lost. For nearly 7 years I've had fantasies about one red-head that I fell in love with."

Scully's eyes grew wide and she pressed her lips against his in a sweet kiss. She placed her hand in back of his head and drew him to her. He opened his mouth and she slid her tongue into his mouth. They both moaned and continued to slide their tongues in exploring the other until they had to pull away. "I love you too," she smiled.

They stared at each other a long time and Mulder kissed her brow and slid his hand down, cupping her face. "I've loved you so long, Scully. No matter what they do, or how they try to tear us apart, it won't happened. We love each other too much. And that's what they want, to tear us apart with these papers," he said, gripping them. "They've tried everything they could to manipulate us from the beginning. It never works," he smiled.

"They did," she smiled shyly. "But we're still here together."

CGB stared at the monitor in a white van park near Mulder's apartment., "DAMN!", he said, slamming his hand down on his leg. "We need a new plan," he said, to the bald-headed driver. "The syndicate will not be pleased."

The driver nodded. "The syndicate is fragmented. They're aren't many of us left.."

CGB smirked. "We still have to deal with the Mulder problem," he said, looking at the two of them kissing on the sofa. "We need to continue to observe them. We need a way to break them apart or eliminate one or both of them. Or..."

"Or sir?"

"Or give them what they always wanted," he said, quietly. "That might stop them as sure as a bullet would."

He looked at the monitor, observing the happiness in both of them. He pulled out his cancer-stick. He was hoping it would help relieve the pain in his head from the surgery he and Mulder had shared. He was dying and felt weak but he could sit and watch, undetected by the both of them and The LoneGun Men who knew nothing of how he'd watched them for years, knowing them more completely than they've known themselves. He blew out a trail of smoke but began to cough. It was just a matter of time before he died.

Mulder grabbed up the paper and stood up, pulling Scully up with him. "You know what, Scully...We've let them steal too much of our lives, our time already," he said, walking with her into the kitchen.

He turned on the eye and watched as the flames leaped up, devouring the papers in front of them. Scully's eyes lit up as she watched, a smile on her face. "No more fear!", he said, looking down into her face. "Just you and me from now on. Now we focus on us."

Scully smiled even broader. "Come on, Mulder, lets watch a movie."

"OH?"

"Not that kind of movie, " she said, with a smirk. "Got anything decent?"

"Hmm...I do think there's a few _**Actual **_movies in there."

"Good," she said, sitting back down on his couch.

Mulder stretched out his arm and enclosed her against him. "Let's order some dinner,Scully. I'll let you pick the movie."

She eyed him suspiciously. "You're being nice to me."

He chuckled. "Its more than that," he said, drawing her closer to his lips. "I'm in love with you. And nothing will tear us apart. Nothing ever again."

They pressed their lips together for another heated kiss. They pulled apart and Scully grabbed up the phone and handed it to him. "Dial and Order, Mulder."

He smiled at her. "That's not a problem at all, Scully. Not at all."

CGB hacked and coughed as he stared at the screen. "Let's go! I've got a new plan.", he said, dragging on his Morley's cigarettes. He stared back at the beaming couple, laughing and kissing openly wrapped around each other. "You're both still pawns in my game," he said, as he watched them. "You go ahead and have your happiness for now."

The driver pulled off and sped away. Mulder kissed Scully again and again, showering her with kisses. "My little seductress," Mulder said, as he pulled her on to his lap and kissed her deep, crushing her to him. "Hand-picked for me," he smiled.

Scully smiled back. "That's right, Mulder. Little did they know we'd grow to love and trust one another."

"Yeah, Scully. Little did they know," Mulder smiled.

**The End**

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks**


End file.
